


Perfect Ten

by ThereWillBeCubes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, coffee shop AU, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWillBeCubes/pseuds/ThereWillBeCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU where Nagisa insists on grading customers on their attractiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Ten

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly oneshot that I based off of my own experience working as a waitress; a friend of mine would get me to play a game with him where we rated customers from 1-10 on our own attractiveness scale. It was always good fun.

It’s between the morning rush and the lunch rush, that boring stretch were the last, tired stragglers come in, and the lines have run off to work. Lines of people still surge past the doors of the cafe, but everyone is already holding a coffee or have just finished a coffee, and won’t be needing another fix until at least, hey, 11:30?

I wipe down the already spotless counter again, eyes sweeping over the small, but cosy place. A single guy sits in the corner, tapping away at a keyboard, no doubt the nation’s next great work of writing. I sigh and rub my eyes, and catch Nagisa fidgeting with the array of cakes and muffins, a hungry glint in his eye.

“Hey, it’s not break yet,” I say, gently swatting his hand, and he pouts, slouching against the wall. He always gets all grumpy when there’s nothing to do.

“I’m boredddd Mako-chan,” he says, puffing at his bright, blond hair, “there’s nothing to do.”

A group of university students, about our age, cross by the window, and one of them points in, turning to her friends. Nagisa suddenly looks sly.

“Hey Mako-chan?” he starts, a sing-song note in his voice, eyes twinkling mischievously, “let’s play the game!”

I groan, but before I can stop him, Nagisa is already dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, playful grin wide on his face.

“I give that brown-haired girl a 7, I mean look at those eyes, Mako-chan, so pretty! And the guy, next to her? 6, he needs to get a haircut, jesus christ, but that shirt saves him from a 5.”

He looks at me expectantly, and I frown. This game could be so mean, but unless I wanted Nagisa to start bouncing off the walls, or more likely, me, I would go along.

“Umm, I really like her… bag? I say, 7, too,” I murmur, and they finally leave. I let out a sigh of relief, which Nagisa does not miss, given his mock-disdainful sniff.

“You’re no good at this game! I remember playing this game with Gou-kun when she worked here, she was totally obsessed with muscles, that was fun! She knew what she wanted.”

He finished with a knowing wink, and I felt my face flush. I couldn’t say I was as comfortable as Nagisa with expressing my sexuality, but then again, you probably couldn’t get more comfortable than Nagisa. He was a little demon wrapped in sweet, rose-eyed, blond-haired angelic looks.

He sighs dramatically, looking at me with attempted seriousness.

“You need to get out there, Mako-chan!”

-

“Now that’s a solid 8, look at that jawline, those _arms,_ holy shit.”

“Nagisa-”

“Aww, he didn’t come in, damn it. I would’ve liked his number.”

I prayed for customers, customers that were perfectly average that didn’t have any traits that would make Nagisa uncomfortably flirt with them for, squeezing my eyes shut and taking deep breaths. Patrons already sitting in the building could probably hear his rather carrying whispers.

“Mako-chan.”

I ignored him, knowing it couldn’t be anything good. I felt a yank at my arm, and almost yelped. Nagisa looked at me, and his mouth was open in shock.

“A perfect 10.”

I glanced at the opening door, and was surprised at the rather serious-looking young man that had entered. He was rather tall, with neat, sweeping navy hair and strange lavender eyes. A pair of red glasses sat perfectly on his noise, and I noticed that everything about his dress seemed meticulously planned, from his shiny black shoes to his complementary collared coat and pants. I had to admit, he was quite attractive, well-built, defined cheekbones, but I couldn’t really tell what had gotten Nagisa so flustered. He never got flustered.

“He’s _mine,_ Mako-chan,” Nagisa says in a warning hiss beside me, moving around to get to the counter.

I put up my hands in surrender as the man approaches the till.

“10/10 would bang,” Nagisa breathes as he passes me, and I resist the urge to groan audibly.

His name is Rei Ryuugazaki, I soon find out, and I also find out, in alarming and rather unwanted detail, about the things Nagisa wants to do to- I mean, _with_ him, in fast-paced whispers for the next week. He somehow manages to get his number, and in a fortnight he’s excitedly telling me about this “extremely perfect and beautiful date Mako-chan you should have been there but not really because Rei-chan is mine but he’s so cute and nerdy Mako-chan and so _hot_ , my _god-_ ” and I realise that I’m actually happy to hear about him, unlike all of Nagisa’s other flings, and he’s suddenly a regular, and I can see a genuine, sweet blush on his face every time Nagisa looks his way.

It makes me happy and sad at the same time.

“You save the ten,” Nagisa says dreamily one morning, as we had just started to open, a queue already forming by the door, and I almost miss it.

“Save the ten?” I say distractedly, tying my apron to my waist, adjusting my glasses.

“For the one you actually want to know.”

And for the first time I wonder if this game of his isn’t entirely ridiculous after all.

-

It’s rather late afternoon, the amount of people outside dwindling. The last shift of the day could be so suffocatingly tedious, watching everyone else heading home.

“Makoto-san, is it time to put the closed sign up? I’ve finished the dishes,” and I turn to the rather quiet, silver-haired boy with a smile.

“Another few minutes, Ai,” I say, and he nods, looking abashed. I smile and shake my head. Compared to Nagisa, the rather reserved Nitori is a relaxing change. Not the best at cleaning, but a hard worker. And he doesn’t insist on rating people by their attractiveness.

The door tinkles and I turn to greet, hopefully, the last customer of the day. It’s a few seconds before I realise I’m staring.

Startlingly blue eyes, almost like the sky in the middle of the day, gaze out impassively under rich, dark locks of hair, framing an almost delicate face. It would seem more delicate if it hadn’t been fixed with an expression that betrayed no emotion, but when he moved, he moved with a fluidity that belied it, suggesting a strange, single-mindedness, that this was normal, that his face only changed for few things. Everything else to him was… unremarkable. I swallowed thickly.

“Uh…” I hear Nitori slowly say beside me, and I jerk out of my daze in embarrassment. I’m definitely going red. Thank god Nagisa isn’t here.

“H-hello!” I stammer, why am I stammering, “how can I help you?”

He fishes in his pocket, and draws out a small piece of paper. I notice his collarbone and hoodie have drops of moisture on them, and my eyes fixate on his damp hair, droplets slowly forming and falling off the strands.

“Large caramel latte with two sugars,” he recites, reading off the scrap, “for a friend.”

I blink, because that order sounds slightly familiar.

“Anything you would like?” I ask, scribbling on my order pad, before carefully raising my gaze. He blinks slowly.

“No thankyou.”

His gaze doesn’t leave me as I get to work, but something else is niggling in the back of my head, something-

“Mako-chan!”

I look up from setting the lid, Nagisa skids through the front doors, looking as if he’s dressed himself very quickly. His hair is ruffled, and there’s a strange blush on his neck and cheeks, and- oh god-

I can actually see little bite marks on his jaw and neck.

The young man looks at him, and Nagisa beams, reaching for the cup in my hands.

“Thankyou, Mako-chan!” he says, sipping it, “you make the best coffee! I was, uh, going to be too late, so I sent Haru-chan ahead for me! I had, um, business, to take care of.”

I had a feeling that business was most likely with Rei, and involved a lot of making out.

“Haru-chan, did you get anything?” he says, and I roll that name in my head. Haru.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t need it.”

“All you ever drink is water!”

“Water’s enough.”

When he says the word ‘water’ something about those eyes shimmer, and it’s not the sky anymore, they’re the ocean, unfathomable.

“Pfft! _Water_ ever, Haru-chan,” and I actually do groan. That was terrible.

Haru seems to think so too, because he hitches up his bag and turns to the door. Nagisa looks like a sad puppy, tugging on his arm.

“Swim again tomorrow, Haru-chan?”

Haru frowns, just the tiniest fraction.

“No more favours,” he finally replies, and Nagisa beams.

“Don’t worry, Haru-chan, Rei-chan said we can do it in his dorm instead!”

Nitori actually squeaks at that, flushing from neck to ears, and Haru tugs his arm out of Nagisa’s grip.

“Pool tomorrow,” he says, opening the door. For a moment, he glances back, and I am again lost, stranded in the middle of the ocean, in the ocean, and I forget how to breathe, I forget how to swallow-

He breaks eye contact and disappears down the street.

“Soooo, Mako-chan,” Nagisa says, sitting himself on the counter, guzzling his too-sweet coffee, smirking, “I’ve got him at an 8, 9 when he’s in the water, what about you?”

“10,” I croak, and I mean it.

A perfect 10.

-

Nagisa is unbelievable. He corners me after class that morning, a devious glint in his eye.

“You used to swim, right, Mako-chan?” he asked innocently.

“Yes, high school swim team, I was captain at one point,” I replied, feeling a little uneasy. Nagisa claps his hands so loudly that a few people behind him jump.

“Great! You won’t look like an idiot tonight, then!” he says gleefully.

“W-what? Tonight?”

“Oh, you know, just some casual swimming, me, Haru-chan, Rei-chan checking me out from the sidelines-”

“Excuse me?!”

“Rei-chan totally checks me out, Mako-chan, you should see his face!”

“Not him! H-Haru!”

My voice actually rises at his name, and Nagisa looks even more delighted. I had refused to say another word to him the night before, shutting up shop silently and ignoring every last one of Nagisa’s excited plans.

“How gorgeous is he, Mako-chan?”

“So- hey!”

“You got it bad Mako-chan. I’m just trying to help!”

I groan and put my face in my hands.

“You have a swimsuit, right?” Nagisa chirps, taking my arm, pulling me towards the cafeteria.

“I- I think I brought it with me to college…”

“Or you could come later and just wear nothing, oh my god, we should skinny-dip, how much fun would that be, Mako-chan?!”

“NO.”

“Alright, just regular swimming,” he sighs, looking despondant, “pool at 6, be there, and be square, because it’s not even skinny-dipping.”

“And if I just don’t turn up?”

“You’ll miss out on Haru-chan’s swimming! And I’ll start bringing Rei-chan to your dorm instead, I can pick the lock.”

Unbelievable.

-

“Turning it up to 11,” I whisper, out loud. What is Nagisa doing to me?

He didn’t even have to change when we arrived, and Nagisa watched in slight exasperation as Haru flings his shirt and pants off within seconds, smoothly diving into the water. Nagisa was right, he was a natural, flitting about easily, his lean body sliding through the water…

“Mako-chan,” Nagisa sings, pulling me towards the showers, “we need to get changed.”

As I slide my swimsuit on, I realise with a jolt that is extremely similar to Haru’s, just full-length, and green stripes to his purple.

“Haru-chan!”

His head appears at the waters edge, and he shakes out his hair before looking up.

“Good swimsuit,” he says, nodding his approval, before diving back under the surface. Nagisa giggles, says something about practising, and starts a breaststoke down one of the lanes. I feel myself go a little pink.

“Makoto.”

Haru blinks at me from the pool, drifting lazily on his back, eyes lidded and mouth just, just a tiny bit open and-

“Makoto. Get in the water.”

I slide my legs in first, shivering slightly at the cold. Haru flips easily, sliding through the water with impossible grace, and a hand reaches out to touch my calf, tightly covered. I shiver again, but this time it’s the thrill of anticipation.

I slide in quietly, and he looks at me curiously.

“You swim,” he says, and it’s not a question, I nod.

“How do you like to swim?”

“Backstroke is my favourite,” I reply, “sometimes front crawl. What about you?”

“Free.”

“Uh-”

“RAAACE!” Nagisa calls from the lane, “RAAAACE!”

“No!” I cry, waving my hands. Haru just blinks at him.

“We can if you want,” he says baldly, and my initial displeasure at the idea was quickly replaced by curiosity. Why not?

“Uh, okay, then, Haru,” I replied, and he shrugged.

“100 metres?”

Several of the empty lanes have starting blocks, and I realise how nervous I am as I try to remember how to dive properly, but I know how to dive properly I’ve done it hundreds of times-

“On your marks!” Nagisa cries excitedly, having insisted on being the judge, “Go!”

I push off, and am surprised at how easily I slide into the water, a strange surge of happiness shooting through me. Haru is already ahead, and I make a concerted effort to keep up my stroke as I marvel at him. I move faster, determined to not be left behind entirely, and it works slightly, Haru remaining a half body-length ahead, until the turn. Springing from the wall, now desperate for regular air intake, I can only just keep up. Soon, he’s pulling away entirely, and I reach the other end a full four seconds after him, gasping and panting. He doesn’t even seem that tired as he silently watches.

“So, Haru-chan won, duh, but don’t feel bad, Mako-chan, he beats everyone!”

Nagisa patted my arm, and I sighed as he flounced away; Rei had just arrived. I give Haru a smile.

“You really are amazing, Haru-chan,” I say. He’s eyeing me, rather intensely, and his fingers curl on the lane line.

“What is your backstroke like?” he asked quietly.

“Better, I think,” I say, tilting my head, “it’s my favourite.”

“Show me.”

I blink, but he’s already pulling himself out of the water, sitting on my starting block and looking at me expectantly.

“Um, alright, Haru-chan,” I say, and then mentally kick myself for calling him that.

I grip the block, and launch backwards.

I really do love it, my breathing is steadier, my back is stronger, and I can gaze into the sky, feeling the water slide easily around me. I don’t think as I slide into muscle memory, my mind floating, and it isn’t as hard to swim the length, it’s easy, relaxing. I register the lane flags, twisting through the water. It feels friendlier.

Haru doesn’t say anything as I reach him again, simply getting back into the water, swimming alongside.

He doesn’t leave until a security guard tells him they’re soon locking the doors.

Nagisa disappeared about half an hour after Rei showed up, leaving Haru and I to quickly shower and change, quite alone. Haru seems despondent as he towels himself, looking grumpily in the direction of the door.

“You can come back tomorrow,” I said gently, smiling.

“Will you come tomorrow?” he asks, and I start in surprise at the warmness in his voice.

“N-no, I have work in the afternoon, unfortunately.”

“Nagisa told me about working with you,” Haru says quietly, slipping on a loose jumper, “that sounds irritating.”

“He can be a little exciteable… at times…” I say slowly, and I really hope this isn’t going where I think this is going.

“He tries to play that game with me at the pool, I don’t like it.”

Please God no.

“Ten is the highest, right?” And I swear my entire body goes bright red with embarrassment.

“Y-yes. Nagisa made the rules… number out of ten,” I stammer, not meeting his eyes lest I forget how to speak altogether. I pull on my shirt and jacket, hoping that he becomes disinterested with the question, and he doesn’t say anything more until we’re finally ushered out the front doors.

It’s already nighttime. I wonder where Nagisa has gotten to. Hopefully not my dorm, I have so much homework-

“Are you alright getting home, Haru?” I ask, and he nods.

“I’ll see you later then, maybe. Have a good night!”

There’s a slight pressure on my hand as I start walking, holding me back. Haru is staring.

“Don’t you want my number?” he asks. I swallow thickly, this cannot be happening.

“I- well, sure,” I reply, taking out my phone, handing I to him. He taps his number into it, and when I take it back, he plucks a phone out of his pocket and hands it to me. Feeling rather dumb, I stare at it for a minute, not comprehending.

“Aren’t you going to give me yours?” he sounds a little impatient.

“S-sure.”

Our fingers touch again when I give it back to him, and I can feel tiny little shocks on my skin where he brushes it, breath catching. He looks up to me, under dark lashes, the tiniest blush on his cheeks-

He grips the front of my jacket and pulls me toward him, hand curling around my face as he kisses me- and I really can’t breathe now, against those lips, tasting of salt and chlorine…

His face is flushed when he breaks away, stunning eyes searching my face, looking for my reaction.

“Haru-chan,” I murmured, and his face softens as he smiles; I feel like I’m witnessing something rare, precious, and his tongue runs itself along where our lips met.

“Perfect ten,” he says, and I watch, dazed, as he walks away.

My phone buzzes as I stumble back home. Nagisa.

From: Nagisa [20:16] mako-chan I expect to hear about make outs, give me all the details!!! （*＾3＾）/～♡

To: Nagisa [20:17] nagisa you didnt tell him did you?!

From: Nagisa [20:18] waterever do you mean, mako-chan?? （○゜ε＾○）

From: perfect ten [20:20] are you free tomorrow morning

To: Nagisa [20:21] YOU DID YOU TOLD HIM!

From: Nagisa [20:22] for your own good mako-chan!!

From: perfect ten [20:23] makoto the pool is open early we should swim before class

To: perfect ten [20:24] sure, that sounds nice, Haru, but

To: perfect ten [20:24] did you, um, save yourself under perfect ten in my phone?

From: Nagisa [20:25] DON’T HATE ME MAKO-CHAN I AM HELPING YOU!! ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

From: perfect ten [20:26] yes and dont change it i want it to match mine

To: Nagisa [20:26] nagisa i dont hate you but that is embarrassing!

From: perfect ten [20:27] pool opens at 7:30

From: Nagisa [20:28] but haru-chan likes you!!

To: perfect ten [20:28] what about nagisa? Do you want him to come?

From: Nagisa [20:28] HE TOTALLY LIKES YOU IF IT WASNT FOR ME YOU WOULDNT BE HAVING MAKE OUTS o(-`д´- ｡)

From: perfect ten [20:29] just you

To: Nagisa [20:29] we didnt make out!!

I flopped down on my bed, rubbing my temples. But I was smiling as messages kept coming in, I couldn’t help it.

To: perfect ten [20:30] ill be there then ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

From: Nagisa [20:30] you kissed though right

To: Nagisa [20:30] …yes

From: Nagisa [20:31] I KNEW ITTTT!!!! I KNEW IT MAKO-CHAN!!! YOU’RE GOING TO BUY ME SO MUCH SHORTCAKE!!! YAAAAAAAY! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

To: Nagisa [20:31] why?!

From: Nagisa [20:31] for being amazing and bringing you and haru-chan together!!

I groaned.

From: Nagisa [20:31] anyway i better go rei-chan is getting totally impatient right now heeheehee, bye mako-chan!! ＼(^▽^＠)ノ

Unbelievable.

From: perfect ten [20:32] do you like mackerel

To: perfect ten [20:32] i do its quite nice

From: perfect ten [20:33] ill make you breakfast then

I’m really, really glad no one else is in the room, feeling warmth spreading from the base of my neck, up to my ears.

To: perfect ten [20:33] you dont have to do that ill make my own, dont worry

From: perfect ten [20:34] i want to makoto

I had a feeling he was going to do it regardless.

To: perfect ten [20:35] okay! (*^▽^*)

From: perfect ten [20:35] room 305, building C, door will be unlocked

WHAT.

From: perfect ten [20:36] be there before 7:30

Oh my god, he was serious. I press the heels of my hands to my eyes, rubbing. Nope, it’s still there, the text is still there.

From: perfect ten [20:38] ?

To: perfect ten [20:38] sure

From: perfect ten [20:39] good. see you then makoto

To: perfect ten [20:39] goodnight haru! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

-

I didn’t know how early to be there. Pulling myself out of bed at quarter to seven, I quickly threw on some clothes, packed my school bag, checked I had my swimsuit, and ran out the door. Hardly anyone else was up; mornings and the college student were mutual enemies by all accounts, and the favoured weapon, caffeine.

I didn’t have any time to get one, the other dorms were on the opposite side of campus, and I kept up a light jog, worried I would be late.

As I entered Haru’s building, I caught sight of myself in the glass doors. Bed hair, slightly skewed glasses, and plaid shirt/tan pants combo of my cleanest clothes. I felt gangly, ungraceful, dorky.

Usually I didn’t care this much about my appearance.

I knocked lightly on Haru’s door, 305. I think.

“It’s open, Makoto. Come in.”

I swallow, opening the door.

I can’t help but squeak at the sight of Haru by the kitchen counter in nothing but an apron and jammers. That’s it.

He smirks over his shoulder, before turning back to a small grill.

“Nice shirt,” he says, sliding fish onto plates, and I blush. He hands me one, before running a finger over the open buttons thoughtfully. He pushes the shirt open a little more; underneath is just a thin top, and he looks at it curiously.

“Would look even better without this layer,” he says in a lower voice, tugging at it a little.

The blood in my head seems to drain out, and I know where it’s going. He smiles and takes off the apron, and no, I cannot go swimming with an erection, that is not happening. I met him two days ago what is _wrong with me._

I take deep breaths, and I know Haru is aware of the effect he’s created because the smile he is giving me is sly, eyes slightly lidded. I try to ignore it, focusing on how hungry am instead, food, yes. The heat slowly dissipates, but I can still feel the ghost of it in my stomach, a hungry burn.

I slowly eat, before checking my watch. 7:25.

“Pool opens soon,” I say, standing up from the table.

Haru puts the dishes in the sink, while I stand by the door, watching him pull pants and loose shirt on.

My phone buzzes.

From: Nagisa [7:27] if you dont make out today im going to be disappointed

I blush, and Haru pokes his head over my arm, my heart freezing as he reads the text.

“Hmm,” he says, and pulls the door closed, hooking his arm around my waist, “that’s a good idea.”

“H-Haru,” I stammer as he pushes me against the door, running his hands through my hair.

“We can be a little late,” he murmurs, before kissing my neck. I slide one hand down his back and he suddenly groans, grinding his hip against me, tongue trailing up to my lips, slipping in between them.

 

I’m going to buy Nagisa so much shortcake.

**Author's Note:**

> posted initially at therewillbecubes.tumblr.com


End file.
